Miedo y Pasión One Shot
by Angylito
Summary: One Shot escrito para el día internacional del Lemmon Up. La experiencia de Ian o'shea y Wanda en la casona de Forks, un fin de semana entretenido con vampiros y manada incluida. Obviamente contiene Lemmon. IanXwanda


_Hola mi bandita querida, aquí les dejo mi OS :D No se imaginan lo mucho que me costó hacer esta historia, la inspiración y mi cabeza estaban en cualquier parte menos conmigo. Espero que les guste. Las adoro montones. Kisses and Bites para todas. _

**Angylito.**

**Miedo y Pasión**

**La experiencia de Ian y Wanda en la vieja mansión.**

***

**Domingo en la madrugada**

Todo comenzó el día en que Wanda llegó a mi vida, habíamos estado escondidos en una cueva al interior del desierto que estaba camino a Tucson, Arizona. Precisamente estábamos escondidos de su especie. Y qué creen, terminé enamorándome del enemigo. Aunque yo no la clasificaría a ella como tal.

Pasamos tres años allí, luego de que Wanda intentara matarse pidiéndole a Doc que la sacara del cuerpo de Melanie para luego ser enterrada junto con Waly y Wes, menos mal que me desperté a causa de una pesadilla y quise hablar con Doc para que me ayudara y me diera algo para calmarme, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía, me explicó que ese era el último deseo de Wanda, pero yo no dejé que se le hiciera daño alguno, la metí en uno de los criotanques, no sin antes ver lo hermosa que era, y de maravillarme con sus colores, realmente las almas eran hermosas. Abracé el criotanque hasta el día en que Jamie, Melanie y Jared salieron en busca de un cuerpo para mi alma, fue Jamie quien encontró el cuerpo perfecto para ella.

Era más pequeño del que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero no me importaba su embase, lo que yo amo es lo que simplemente ella es.

Pasaron tres años desde eso, ahora las cosas eran bastante diferentes, las "almas" ya no eran nuestras enemigas, por alguna razón humanos y alienígenas aprendimos a convivir. No me sorprendí tanto como a otros. Las Almas son buenas, y nos han dado una buena lección de vida.

Salimos por primera a vez un veintiuno de Julio, no era como las salidas anteriores, esta vez saldríamos de nuestro escondite para ser libre.

El grupo se distanció, muchos de nuestros compañeros regresaron a sus antiguos hogares. Como ya no concebía un hogar sin Wanda, decidimos que juntos viajaríamos por el mundo. Fue gracias a eso que nuestra aventura por el mundo comenzó.

***

**Viernes por la mañana**

"Bienvenidos a Forks" . –Un cartel nos avisaba a donde habíamos llegado.

Seguimos la carretera hasta adentrarnos en el pueblo, ya en este lugar había varias Almas, y como es su costumbre nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos, Wanda siempre era feliz de ver a sus hermanos.

Salimos a caminar por el lugar, era agradable sentir un poco de frio viento en nuestros rostros, y como no si habíamos pasado años encerrados en cuevas del desierto.

Entramos a la tienda de ropa deportiva "Newton" y nos armamos de varias cosas para ir de campamento al bosque que rodea este pequeño poblado. Compramos una cantidad absurda de enseres y eso que por suerte las almas no eran consumistas.

Montamos las cosas que compramos en el capot de la camioneta y emprendimos nuestra expedición por los bosques de Forks.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, tuvimos que estacionar la camioneta al final de la ruta 101, ya que allí el camino terminaba. Tomamos nuestras mochilas de campamento y las bolsas con los enseres que habíamos comprado recién.

Tomé la mano de Wanda y juntos nos adentramos al bosque.

Armamos nuestra tienda de campaña, me causaba mucha gracia verla, es que aun para mí su cuerpo era pequeño, por lo general cualquiera seguía siendo más grande que ella, Luego de terminar con la tienda reunimos palos para prender la fogata, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo bastante rápido.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la hoguera, disfrutar de estas pequeñas cosas se me hacía fascinante, pasar años ocultándonos sin razón había sido horrible, pero disfrutas de esta libertad no tenía precio.

***

**Viernes por la tarde**

Seguimos el rastro de nuestras pisadas, ya estaba muy oscuro y las baterías de nuestra linterna ya no durarían por mucho tiempo. El que cayéramos en la más profunda de las oscuridades era solo cuestión de minutos. Ya no tendríamos otra opción que sentarnos contra algún tronco y hacer guardia para cuidarnos las espaldas.

Lamentaba haber traído a Wanda a este lugar. Ella se mostraba valiente e implacable, pero ella no me engañaba, sabía que ya estaba muy asustada, aunque no lo quisiera demostrar. La tomé fuerte de la mano y no la solté más, sea lo que nos pasara esta noche estaríamos juntos.

Cuando ya el cansancio nos estaba ganando volvimos a escuchar un aullido a lo lejos.

-Los lobos están cada vez más cerca.- Susurró con miedo Wanda.

-Eso parece. –Me hubiera gustado responder algo diferente y más alentador, pero ella debía estar consciente del peligro que corríamos para que estuviese alerta en caso de tener que correr otra vez.

-Ian… tengo miedo.

-Tranquila amor, no dejaré que nada te suceda.

-Pienso que deberíamos seguir caminando, no creo que la carretera esté muy lejos. –Lo pensé por un momento, y asentí con mi cabeza y ella a pesar de la oscuridad comprendió al instante que la apoyaba en su idea.

Me pare primero que ella, estaba ya demasiado oscuro, le extendí mi mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pié. No queríamos prender la linterna otra vez, había dos razones de peso para no hacerlo.

La primera, el marcador de las baterías ya estaban en su última línea, y debíamos mantener reserva de luz para una real emergencia y segundo, no queríamos atraer a más animales salvajes a nosotros. Ver pasar esa enorme manada de lobos cerca de lo que era nuestro campamento había sido demasiada emoción por hoy y qué decir del oso que en la tarde se había llevado toda nuestra comida.

Extendí mi mano para ayudarle a pararse, una vez que estuvo de pié frente a mí la abrasé fuerte contra mi pecho y luego la besé en la frente para darle calma. Estaba tiritando. No sabía realmente si era porque hacia un frio de los mil demonios o si simplemente el miedo le estaba ganando la batalla. Igualmente para mí no era molestia tenerla cerca de mi cuerpo. En realidad aprovechaba cada ocasión del día para estar pegado a ella. La envolví con la única manta que habíamos alcanzado a tomar y emprendimos nuestro viaje nuevamente por el bosque.

Ya llevábamos unos diez minutos caminando, la neblina comenzó a caer otra vez, por suerte la luz de la luna lograba iluminarnos un poco más el camino, aunque yo creo que nuestros ojos se estaban acostumbrando a esta oscuridad.

Un ruido detrás de los árboles nos paralizó de golpe. Wanda se apegó más a mí y su respiración se agitó. Intenté mantener la calma, no serviría de nada que también yo me alarmara.

Caminamos más lento y nos escondimos atrás de un tronco gigante que estaba tumbado en el suelo. Una voz femenina se escuchaba a unos cuantos metros de nuestro escondite.

-¿La escuchas?

-Sí.

-Deberíamos pedir ayuda.

-Espera un momento, no es seguro hablar con extraños. No sabemos qué clase de persona es.

-Espero que sea un Alma, mis hermanas estarían gustosas de ayudarnos Ian.

-Eso espero mi Wanda.

Nos quedamos en silencio escuchando, al parecer es mujer no estaba sola, por que soltó una carcajada que nos asustó.

-Deberíamos volver a la casona. – La voz de mujer sonaba impaciente.

-Está bien Alice, ya tienen que haber llegado los demás. –Esta vez la voz era de un hombre.

Sentimos que comenzaron a moverse en dirección al norte, esta era nuestra única oportunidad de salir de aquí, debíamos confiar en que eran buenas personas.

-¡Por favor, esperen!. –Wanda gritó antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

La pareja que andaba cerca se detuvo de golpe y en cosa de segundos ya estaban parados a nuestro lado.

Eran hermosos, ambos.

La chica tenía el cabello bien corto y negro. Sus ojos eran de un color dorado, su piel pálida como la cal y vestía como para un desfile de modas. Él en cambio tenía el cabello rubio y desmarañado, pero sus ojos y piel eran del mismo color que el de la pequeña chica a su lado.

-¡Hola! . –Saludó ella, estaba entusiasmada, parecía buena persona.

-Hola. –Dijimos Wanda y yo al unísono.

-¿Qué hacen a estas horas en el bosque? . –Preguntó el chico que la acompañaba.

-Estamos perdidos, un oso atacó nuestro campamento y se comió toda nuestra comida, y hemos estado escuchando lobos aullar toda la noche, estamos asustados. –Wanda se apresuraba a responder.

-Tranquila. Nosotros los ayudaremos. ¿Verdad que sí Jasper?.

-Claro. –El chico no era tan entusiasta como ella.

-Jazz, tengo una idea, porqué no los llevamos con nosotros, mientras más seamos mejor será mucho más divertido.

-Lo que tú digas mi amor.

-Un momento. – intervine.

-¿Llevarnos a dónde y quiénes son ustedes?

-Hay perdón ni siquiera nos hemos presentado, yo soy Alice y él Jasper mi novio. ¿Y ustedes?.

-Soy Ian y ella Wanda.

-No lo había notado, ¡Wanda eres un alma!. –Alice la miraba con ternura.

-Así es.

-Ian, tu eres..

-Humano. –Respondí.

-Hay Jazz no crees que es lindo. –Ella realmente era extraña. Ahora tenía los ojos brillosos de la emoción.

-Bueno si no les molesta, me gustaría saber donde nos llevaran.

-A la Mansión. Es que todos nuestros amigos y conocidos están allí. ¿No vieron los carteles en el pueblo?

-¿Carteles?.-Preguntó Wanda mirándome en busca de algún gesto de mi parte.

-No, -Respondí yo.

-Bueno les cuento entonces. –Hizo una pausa y luego siguió.

-Resulta que aquí en Forks hay una antigua mansión y se ha organizado un concurso de búsqueda de amuletos. La pareja que más de ellos encuentren será la ganadora de un viaje a Paris.

-Pues, perdón, pero no creo que estemos para concursos, Wanda y yo realmente estamos cansados. ¿Si no les molesta podrían decirnos como llegar a la carretera?

-Un momento. –Wanda me miraba con la misma carita de entusiasmo que tenía Alice hace un rato.

-¿Qué sucede Wanda?

-Es solo que me parece entretenido eso del concurso, además ya que estamos aquí, es mejor rodearnos de gente a seguir perdidos o caminando solos por la carretera oscura.

Me lo pensé un instante, Wanda tenía razón, además el miedo ya se había ido.

-Ok, iremos con ustedes.

-Siiiii!!!, Alice daba saltitos como niña pequeña con juguete nuevo.

-¿Entonces nos vamos?.- Jasper me cae bien, porque habla lo justo y necesario.

-Ya ni modo, vamos. –No me gustaba mucho la idea, pero si Wanda quería ir, yo sería su sombra en cualquier lugar.

Sorprendentemente la Mansión estaba más cerca de lo creímos, si hubiéramos avanzado solos un poco más de seguro la encontrábamos igual. En un principio me dio escalofríos el lugar.

La mansión era gigante, de tres o cuatro pisos si contamos el ático. El lugar estaba rodeado de árboles gigantescos y escalofriantes, el lugar no me gustó para nada, y vi en la cara le Wanda que a ella tampoco le agradaba.

Llegamos y en la entrada había una reja enorme con puntas de fierro, se notaba que hace mucho nadie la habitaba, a decir verdad me hacía recordar al castillo del Conde Drácula, si en realidad era inevitable sentir el escalofrío recorrer la columna vertebral.

-¡Pasen, pasen!. –Alice era bastante enérgica.

Wanda y yo nos miramos, la tomé de la mano de nuevo y avanzamos.

Nuestra sorpresa fue enorme, el lugar estaba lleno de gente, y debo decir que fue una grata sorpresa ver a mi hermano Kyle con Sol y a Jared con Melanie en el lugar, me sorprendí mucho. Pero ver la cara de felicidad de mi pequeña acompañante fue casi tan placentero como verla despertar a mi lado cada mañana.

En ese momento dejé de preocuparme. Ya no me sentía como un extraño, estaba en compañía de mis amigos.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes también aquí?. –Kyle tenía que ser.

-Pues estábamos andábamos de campamento por los alrededores y nos encontramos con Alice y Jasper que nos invitaron a participar. – Entre medio señalé a nuestros anfitriones.

-Pues ya veremos quién gana el concurso, hermanito. –Realmente Kyle disfruta cada oportunidad para competir conmigo.

-Pues ni creas que nos van a ganar. – Y admito que a mí también me gusta competir con él.

-Tendrán que ir a despedirnos al aeropuerto amigos. –al parecer Wanda estaba más entusiasmada por competir contra Kyle que yo mismo.

-Eso quisieras pequeña marciana.

-Más respeto que Wanda no es la única "marciana" en el lugar.

Kyle miró a Sol y se disculpó. Ella era su talón de Aquiles, si bien en un principio solo estaba con ella porque tenía el cuerpo de Jodi, pero ahora era diferente, la ternura y amor incondicional de Sol lo habían ganado, ahora él no solo amaba su cuerpo, si no que había aprendido a amarla a ella también.

Alice estaba inquieta, como si algo le molestara, la miré disimuladamente un momento y ella solo miraba al cielo, y podría jurar que la vi como desorientada por un momento.

-Tormenta. – Estoy seguro que fue lo que le oí decir a Jasper.

Miré al cielo y ya estaba despejado. Oscuro como él solo, pero sin rastros de nubes.

Aún estábamos todos en las puertas de la mansión cuando vimos una fuerte luz aclarar el cielo oscuro de la noche.

-Un relámpago.- Murmuré y miré como Alice y Jasper entraban en la mansión.

Ahora un fuerte ruido nos dejó a todos con el corazón en la mano.

-¿Eso fue un trueno verdad?. –La calma de Wanda se estaba alterando de nuevo.

-Si amor, fue un trueno, es mejor que entremos.

No alcanzamos ni a llegar al pórtico cuando la tormenta de desató.

Si no hubiera sido por la idea de Wanda de venir con ellos hasta aquí ahora estaríamos de seguro empapados caminado por la carretera.

Cubrimos nuestras cabezas con la manta que traíamos y entramos a la mansión corriendo, no se que era más terrorífico, si la tormenta de afuera o la decoración del lugar.

Estaba iluminado por ciento de velones gruesos y grandes, como esos que poner al lado de los ataúdes cuando velan a alguien muerto.

Y ni hablar de las telas de arañas que estaban acopladas al techo y a las paredes. Estoy seguro que no había esquina de pared sin un elaborado telar.

Wanda estaba pegada a mi lado, no se movía ni soltaba el agarre de su brazo en el mío.

Un tipo alto con sombrero de copas nos dio la bienvenida, el lugar estaba realmente lleno. Yo diría que por lo menos se podían contar más de una docena de parejas.

-Las reglas son las siguientes. –Comenzó a decir el hombre.

-Se has escondido cincuenta amuletos, están escondidos por todos los rincones dentro y fuera de la mansión. Esperamos que con la tormenta de afuera no se hayan perdido algunos, La primera pareja en llegar con más amuletos será el ganador. Pero antes debo decirles algo.

Todos los que estábamos allí lo miramos en silencio para que continuara.

-No se asusten si oyen ruidos, la leyenda dice que el lugar está embrujado, por lo que entenderé que algunos de ustedes desistan antes de encontrar si quiera un amuleto.

Unas risas se escucharon desde dos rincones opuestos.

En uno de ellos un grupo de jovencitos en pantaloncillos cortos y desnudos para arriba se reían como si el comentario les hiciera gracia.

Y por el otro lado estaban unas personas muy similares a Alice y a Jasper, eran todos altos, guapos y pálidos. Y ni hablar del color dorado prominente de sus ojos. Eran todos muy jóvenes, yo diría que con suerte debían tener 20 años.

Todos ellos reían.

Un grupo de hombres altos llegó de pronto, ellos eran igual de pálidos que los amigos de Alice, pero tenían los ojos rojos, que fea y extraña moda tiene la gente de aquí. Mira que comprarse lentillas rojas.

Había otra regla importante. Había un límite de tiempo, dos días. El domingo a las 12 del día deberíamos estar todos en la entrada con los amuletos.

-Que comience la búsqueda. – todos corrimos en varias direcciones, Wanda y yo subimos por las escaleras.

***

**Sábado en la madrugada**

Ya llevábamos tres horas con la búsqueda, el lugar era realmente horrible, cuando la competencia comenzó el hombre con sombrero de copa apagó cada una de los velones. Quedando el lugar sumamente oscuro.

Wanda y yo corrimos escaleras arriba, llegamos y nos encontramos con un pasillo gigantesco, podías contar fácilmente más de diez puertas.

Ella se acurrucó a mi lado, al parecer se había tomado enserio lo de que la mansión estaba embrujada, y quien no si cada rincón del lugar era tétrico.

Revisamos la primera habitación, era bastante grande, pero dentro de ella solo había muebles cubiertos por sabanas blancas. Una a una las fuimos quitando y en hora buena, encontramos un amuleto, tenía un extraño escudo tallado, era de hierro y se podía ver que era muy antiguo.

Continuamos registrando los cuartos, cuando ya el sueño comenzó a ganarnos, ya había olvidado todo lo que habíamos pasado ayer, y no habíamos dormido casi nada.

-Wanda ya estaba agotada, y aún nos quedaba un día y una noche completa para seguir buscando, así es que le propuse que nos quedáramos en uno de los cuartos y pasáramos la noche allí.

Hace horas que no veíamos a alguien, ni escuchábamos ruido alguno, salvo la tormenta de afuera. Al parecer fuimos los únicos en comenzar por el interior.

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta la última habitación, abrimos una puerta blanca que tenia flores pegadas.

Entramos y quedamos asombrados, era la habitación más linda, sucia, pero linda. Seguramente era de una niña, ya que tenía una cama con cortinas rosadas, repisas con muñecas de porcelana y varios móviles de animalitos colgando.

El cuarto tenía una vista hermosa, había un gran ventanal, las cortinas estaban rasgadas pero eso permitía que la luz de la luna llenara todo el espacio. Nos quedamos un buen rato parados en la ventana mirando hacia fuera, aún llovía mucho, y a ratos los relámpagos y truenos le daban un ambiente tétrico, pero el paisaje era atrapante. Ver los árboles empapados, mirar como comenzaban a moverse de a poco las nubes para darle cabida a las estrellas y a la luna era fascinante.

Nos recostamos en la cama, no sin antes sacudir un poco el polvo. Mi pequeña se apoyó en mi pecho y nos acomodamos para dormir, pero cuando me estaba quedando dormido ella despertó gritando.

-¿Amor qué te pasa?

-No lo sé, creo que tuve una pesadilla.

-Tranquila amor, yo estoy contigo, vuelve a dormir.

-No, ya no tengo sueño, pero se me ocurre otra cosa que podemos hacer.

-¿Aquí?

-¿Y por qué no?. –Su mirada era muy provocadora y simplemente no me pude resistir.

-Si tú lo pides…

La besé en la frente, pero ella tomó mi mentón y lo posicionó al nivel del suyo, con un leve movimiento hacia delante nuestros labios ya estaban en contacto, nos fundimos en un beso que cada vez se volvía más ansioso, admito que me ponía nervioso aún al contacto de la piel de Wanda con la mía. No habíamos tenido muchos encuentros "románticos" , ya que por lo general nos movíamos en grupos cuando estábamos en el escondite de Jeb, pero desde que estábamos viajando solos, Wanda le perdía el miedo poco a poco al pudor. Y eso me encanta.

Dejé bajar mis manos por el contorno de su cintura, apreté sus caderas para poder sentirla pegada a mí. Quería que sintiera lo mucho que la deseo.

Ella comenzó por quitarse la chaqueta que la abrigaba, y yo hice lo propio con la mía. Las dejamos caer al suelo. En cuestión de segundos quedamos ligeros de ropa. La ayudé a desprenderse de su camiseta y ella desabrochó con cuidado cada uno de los botones de mi molesta camisa.

Metí mi mano bajo su corpiño, sentí como sus pezones ya estaban endurecidos, ante mi contacto ella dejó escapar un sublime suspiro. La dejé de besar y mis labios ya la extrañaban, pero eso no duraría mucho, porque baje por su cuello hasta poder alcanzar sus pechos con mi boca.

Ya no quedaba rastro del frio que sentíamos en la tarde, mi cuerpo estaba entrando en calor, tanto por fuera como por dentro. El fuego corría por mis venas cada vez que Wanda me tocaba de esta forma.

Su mano ya estaba dentro de mi pantalón, y sentía como jugaba con mi miembro que ya estaba a punto de romper los bóxers para liberarse. Ella lo notó y con la mano que tenía libre bajó el cierre de mis jeans y me ayudó deshacerme de ellos.

Se quitó sus botines y yo la ayudé a quitar sus ajustados pantalones de cotelé, me deshice de sus bragas y la acomodé bajo mi cuerpo. Wanda separó sus piernas para hacerme más fácil la entrada en ella.

Sentí como su entrada ya estaba húmeda, lo que quería decir que estaba lista para recibirme. La penetré de forma suave, esto para mí no era sexo cualquiera, era hacer el amor con la persona que me llena día a día. Y si de mí dependía haría que cada momento juntos fuera especial.

Sentirme dentro de ella era la sensación más exquisita del universo entero, pero oír como su respiración se agitaba cada vez más con mis estocadas me hacía alucinar. Era simplemente el mejor sonido del mundo.

Entré y salí de ella varias veces. Recorrí cada centímetro de su piel con mis manos, besé cada espacio que pude besar.

¿Quién diría que todo acabaría con una noche tan maravillosa como esta?

-Te amo pequeña. – Las palabras salieron solas de mi boca, como si tuvieran vida propia.

Realmente amaba todo de ella. La amé cuando estuvo en el cuerpo de Melanie y la amo ahora que tiene otro cuerpo totalmente diferente. Amo su cabello ondulado, su piel pálida con pecas doradas sobre el puente de su nariz, sus hermosos ojos grises que son tan expresivos y puros como ella. Que fuera una alienígena había dejado de importarme hace tanto tiempo que ya para mí esa era historia pasada. La amaba a ella, a Wanda, por lo que es. Así de simple.

-También te amo Ian. –Dejé que su sonrisa me deslumbrara un momento más antes de volver a besarla.

Tomé su barbilla y besé su peculiar hoyuelo. Todo en este cuerpo la representaba a ella como Wanderer. Recordé el momento en que la tuve en mis manos como alma. Era hermosa.

Cada vez que ella me tocaba sentía como una descarga de electricidad pasaba por toda mi piel.

Era lo mejor de la vida tenerla conmigo. Apuramos nuestro ritmo y dejamos que los quejidos se acoplaran con los rechineos de la vieja cama. El mejor de los orgasmos dio el término a nuestra noche de aventuras.

Nos vestimos y la abracé. El sueño nos ganó y no despertamos hasta que el sol nos golpeó de lleno en la cara a la mañana siguiente.

***

**Sábado en la Mañana**

-¡Ian!. ¡Despierta, nos van a ganar!

-¿Dónde estamos?. –Desperté totalmente desorientado.

-En la mansión, el concurso… ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si claro.

Me tiré cama abajo rápidamente, Wanda se veía muy entusiasmada esta mañana, para nuestra sorpresa teníamos un amuleto justo frente a nuestros ojos.

Terminamos de registrar la habitación. Dos amuletos más se encontraban en ella.

La búsqueda continuó durante todo el día. Aprovechamos que la tormenta había parado para salir por los alrededores de la mansión, Entro los matorrales hayamos varios de los amuletos, de seguro la tormenta los había desenterrado de donde estaban.

Miré alrededor y una a una las parejas comenzaron a hacerse visibles.

Kyle y Sol se veían muy cansados, al parecer no habían logrado dormir nada. Me reí al ver que solo habían conseguido cinco amuletos. Wanda yo ya teníamos once.

Escuchamos una campanilla, el tipo del sombrero nos esperaba en la entrada del lugar con unas bolsas en las manos.

Nos entregó una por pareja. En ella estaba nuestro almuerzo.

El día avanzó rápido y la noche no se hiso esperar y tampoco una nueva tormenta.

**Domingo en la madrugada**

La noche nos llegó de golpe, todo estaba más oscuro que ayer. Cómo ya no encontramos más amuletos afuera decidimos volver a buscar adentro de la mansión. Ya teníamos cubierto toda la planta alta, así que nos pondríamos a buscar en el subterráneo.

La escalera que nos llevaba hasta él era bastante endeble y eso asustó un poco a Wanda.

Una vez abajo el miedo nos cobijó a los dos, estaba todo húmedo, con tierra, y el doble de telas de arañas de las que habíamos visto en la parte alta.

Comenzamos a buscar y aprovechamos de usar el poco de batería que le quedaba a nuestra linterna.

Un viento helado nos abrazó. Y Wanda en cosa de segundos estaba colgada de mi brazo.

Un ruido seco nos hizo dar un salto que nos dejó casi pegados al techo. Dirigí la luz de la linterna hacía donde creímos que provenía ese ruido pero no vimos nada.

Otro ruido nos dejó la piel de gallina, pero esta vez venia desde el otro extremo del lugar.

Intenté serenarme, no quería que Wanda se sintiera desprotegida. La aferré a mí aún más y continuamos nuestra búsqueda. Solo dos amuletos más logramos encontrar en la planta baja. Luego de horas subimos y vimos que ya estaba a punto de salir el sol.

El resto de las parejas estaban ya regresando al enorme salón donde nos habían dado las instrucciones el viernes por la noche.

La tormenta aún no paraba.

Nos acercamos al grupo donde estaban nuestros amigos y pasamos el resto de la noche contando cómo nos había ido a todos con la búsqueda.

Al rato apareció Jasper y Alice que venía con la más deslumbrante de las sonrisas. No venían solos, el resto de las parejas venían tras ellos.

**Domingo en la mañana**

A las 12 en punto volvió a sonar la campanilla, el hombre de sombrero ya estaba de pié en el umbral de la puerta de la mansión.

Todos salimos en orden, nos entregó una bolsa de género transparente a cada uno. En ella depositamos los amuletos conseguidos.

Cuando el conteo comenzó Wanda tenía una enorme sonrisa, la mayoría solo había conseguido encontrar cinco o seis amuletos. Lo que más disfruté fue cuando Kyle entregó su bolsa con solo ocho amuletos dentro.

Pasamos de los penúltimos, y hasta el momento llevábamos la delantera, Wanda si que estaba entusiasmada por que habíamos logrado hallar 13 amuletos.

Luego llegó el Turno de Alice y Jasper.

Diez, once, doce, trece, catorce. – La sonrisa del rostro de Wanda se había desvanecido y el conteo aun no terminaba.

-Al parece solo nosotros estábamos asombrados con el resultado.

Los que acompañaban a Alice y a Jasper solo se limitaron a rodar los ojos con cada amuleto que contaban.

-Tramposa. –Le susurró uno de ellos, el más grandulón y que estaba acompañado de una rubia que sinceramente parecía una barbie.

Jasper le dedico una sonrisa torcida y el resto de sus amigos rieron.

Al final, Alice nos ganó a todos.

Dios sabe cómo logró encontrar más de veinte amuletos.

Nos despedimos del los demás y nos fuimos en compañía de Kyle, Sol, Jared y Mel. Fuimos a donde debían estar nuestras cosas de campaña y recogimos lo poco y nada que dejaron los osos.

Encontramos nuestra camioneta en el mismo lugar donde la habíamos dejado, y salimos en caravana de Forks.

Este sin dudas sería un fin de semana para contarles a nuestros nietos. Claro obviando la parte en la que Wanda y yo … bueno ya saben.

Así terminaba nuestra aventura por los bosques de Forks. Nuestra aventura de miedo y pasión.

FIN.


End file.
